This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To explore if oral administration of pioglitazone can be used as neuroprotective therapy in Parkinson's disease.[unreadable] [unreadable] The identification of therapies aimed to slow or stop the progressive dopaminergic neuronal loss has become a priority for [unreadable] Parkinson's disease. Pioglitazone is an FDA approved, antidiabetic therapy found to have anti-inflammatory and anti-[unreadable] oxidant properties. During the last year, we completed the behavioral data collection for this study. We are now performing [unreadable] histological processing to assess if behavioral improvements are associated to nigrostriatal dopaminergic preservation. This [unreadable] research use WNPRC Animal Services and Assay Services.